The Way
by Saya-Sama
Summary: Sasori had been forced off on a solo mission, and Deidara was left alone.  when loneliness set in, Deidara made a big mistake.  Now sasori's back, and he knows. Lyric oneshot to pretty girlthe way by Sugarcult. [SasoDei] [implied ItaDei]


_Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
_

"I'm sorry Sasori- danna!"

Deidara said, once again, trying to earn the forgiveness of his partner and lover, Sasori. but it wasn't that easy. this time he hadn't screwed up on his mission, but with Sasori.

_How could i forgive him..._

Sasori thought, shaking in anger at the thought of what he'd heard. he remembered quite well the day he'd walked to Deidara's room, to bring him to Leader, because they had a mission. He'd heard moaning through the door. _Deidara's_ moaning. He knew the sound quite well, and couldn't stand to know why he was making those sounds. he'd spent the rest of the day being extremely cold to Deidara. he was also increasingly distant from him during their mission. After that, guilt got to Deidara and he confessed about his relationship with Itachi.

_  
She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men  
_

After that, knowing about them, he could barely stand Deidara at all. everyone had noticed their strange behavior, they also noticed that Itachi took great care in avoiding them both. Deidara because dei had broken it off with him. Sasori for obvious reasons. He was smart to do so, sasori was unstable-well more so than usual- as of late and was beating every offensive thing to a pulp. and just about everything was offensive to him these days.

_  
It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
_

"Please, sasori-danna, please talk to me un!"

Deidara nearly yelled at him. Deidara was on the verge of tears.

_but it's his own fault. _

"I'll make you talk to me Danna!"

Deidara said, bringing his lips roughly over Sasori's own. Sasori felt a longing for his partner, oh how he missed those lips. but he pulled away when he realized he was kissing back, those lips were tainted now. Deidara smirked at the fact that he'd gotten the desired reaction, he could still make Sasori want him, even though the Scorpion refused to admit it to anyone, himself included.

_  
It's the way  
That he makes you cry  
It's the way  
That he in your mind  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
_

"Stop this Deidara and get out of my room. I don't want to be anywhere near you when i don't have to be."

Sasori said, turning away.

"Fine, un. say that all you want but just because I leave doesn't mean I'm gone yeah."

Deidara said, leaving and closing the door lightly behind him.

_he's right... damn you Deidara... get out of my mind!_

He felt horribly vulnerable at the moment. Deidara left a gaping hole in the heart Sasori had thought lost to himself. how he wished he could bury his heart once more under the wood of his puppet exterior. but he couldn't. Sasori had managed to _trust_ someone, and that person betrayed him. If he had built himself to cry he would have.

_  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
_

the next day, there Deidara was, in sasori's room, asking forgiveness. he had been doing this everyday, it seemed as though he truly wanted his Danna to claim him as his own again.

"Deidara you're such a shameless brat. go to _Itachi_ if you want a lover so much."

"stop this Sasori-danna, please un! I-i made a mistake yeah... a big one. a stupid one... you right un...I'm a brat, a shameless stupid brat. I don't deserve it but please... just don't be angry at me un..."

Sasori looked away from Deidara yet again, to look into those pleading eyes for too long would be to crumble under his gaze, to once again be under his spell.

_i refuse to! never again... i couldn't take that again..._

"out.now. I told you I don't want you here."

the puppeteer said, in a hushed voice.

"no! this time I wont leave un! I don't want to anymore... I don't want to leave you ever again! It's been hard to be away from you like this... it was always hard to be away from you yeah... that's why..."

"that's why I go on one solo mission and came back to _**that**_?! you idiot!"

"is it so easy for you to live without me even though i feel like I'm dying because of what i did?"

Deidara murmured. that hit hit hard, no it wasn't easy for Sasori at all.

"if it's so easy for you to walk away then maybe I'm just wasting my time here un..."

_that's right, leave and give up... go to someone else's room and get all the comfort you could want for a night or two._

"But i'm not gonna give up yeah! I don't care if I'm just something you can get rid of without a thought yeah... because I cant do that to you... even though it seems like i did... I'm so sorry Sasori no danna..."

Deidara said, catching the end of Sasori's sleeve in his fingers. The puppeteer attempted to pull away, but Deidara's rip tightened and he couldn't.

"you don't care if you're easily thrown out? used? you don't care? how foolish."

Sasori said, turning to face the Iwa Nin. tears made their way down Deidara's pale cheeks.

"... I don't know what else to do but say I'm sorry un... there's no way i can take back what i did... but Danna I ... cant let you go un..."

Sasori admitted to losing the battle and the war to Deidara as he wiped away his tears and stood a little taller, just tall enough to meet the lips of his partner. Deidara threw his arms around Sasori, and held on tight as though he would refuse to let go.

"you better have meant it when you said you wouldn't leave."

Sasori whispered into Deidara's ear.

"never again sasori danna. just... please don't leave me either ..yeah..." 

_It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
_


End file.
